


Thursday

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Series: PB100 Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blasphemy, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cas is Chuck's favorite angel, Churches, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Feather Play, M/M, NSFW, Sacrilege, Worship, altar, pb100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: Dean worships Cas on a Thursday in God's House.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> PB100 Prompt : Sacrilege
> 
> AU where Castiel is God's favorite angel.  
> Beta'd by EmThePlant ♡

Dean takes pleasure in desecrating God's favorite angel, especially in His own House. Castiel is spread out on the altar like an offering, flushed and naked where his Father's worshippers commune with their Lord on Sunday. It's Thursday though -- Castiel's day to be worshipped. 

So Dean pulls himself up onto the altar, on his knees, and crawls over top of Castiel. He picks up the single black feather lying near the angel's head and drags it along sensitive flesh, between the angel's thighs and along his erect cock. 

Castiel's sweet sigh is swallowed by Dean. They only speak in tongues.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments appreciated ♡ At least one lets me know you enjoyed it :3
> 
> Also, if you're 18+ and looking for a cool place to hang out with other Destiel fans and get hyped about all things supernatural, come join us over at the [ Profound bond](https://discord.gg/GGbw2NP) server ^_^


End file.
